The present invention is generally directed to a suture removal instrument. More specifically, the present invention teaches a hand-held suture removal device including a forward extending knife edge projecting from one of a pair of spaced apart and opposing biasing portions defined with the suture implement body, the same being squeezed together in manipulating fashion to forcibly withdraw from a patient's skin a medical suture sectioned by the knife edge.